Written in the Stars
by PrincessMaxwell
Summary: a tiny bit a swearing but that's about it. mite make it pg or more for later chapters. this is about a girl sent to ruin the G-boys and ends up fallin in love with a certian braided pilot and has to make a choice. **Chapter 2 is up**
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: i do not own ne of the G-Boys or nething else from Gundam Wing. All i own is Sakura. So don't sue me cuz i have no money. Newayz... enjoy the fic. 

Written in the Stars

By: PrincessMaxwell

  
  
  
  
  
  


*BEEP* . . . *BEEP* . . . *BEEP* . . . *BEEP* . . . *BEEP* . . . *BEEP*

An ice blue eye opened and a feminine voice groaned, " Uggghhhh." 

The figure swung her legs off the bed and sat up, "What time is it?" She reached over to the alarm clock that wouldn't shut up and opened both eyes and stared at the clock, it read 6:30 am.

" God! It's too early for this shit." she mumbled to herself as she got up and walked into the bathroom. 

Sakura threw the clock on the floor and washed her face. As she was drying her face off she heard her laptop beep signaling that she had received an email. Sakura walked over to the laptop to read the message, she sat down clicked on the icon and the mail popped up, it read:

  
  
  
  
  
  


Agent 08 Sakura:

  
  


Your new mission, sneak into the Gundam pilots safehouse and steal important information regarding their Gundams and report back to us. Use any means necessary. And be fore warned if this mission isn't successful it won't go over too well with the others and you will be replaced. I expect you to report back in two days other wise it will be assumed that mission has failed. The safehouse's coordinates are (blah blah blah blah blah) 

end of message

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura deleted the message quickly, shut off the laptop and walked over to her closet. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed a pair of black boot cut jeans and a red spaghetti strap top that read in black letters, "God knows even angels fall." 

  
  


After getting dressed she walked over to bed and grabbed her black leather coat that had fox fur along the neck line and the cuffs that was dyed black, and jumped out her window onto the fire escape. Sakura took the leather gloves out of the pockets of the coat, put them on and grabbed a hold of the ladder that lead down and jumped. 

  
  


As she almost got to the bottom of the ladder she slowed her speed and let go when she got to the end. She landed right next to her black motorcycle and she climbed on and spun out of the alley and down the street headed for the G-boys safe house....

  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile at the G-boys safe house.........

  
  


"DUO!!! COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!"

"YEA MAXWELL IF U DON'T EAT THEN I CAN'T EAT SO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Duo woke up groggily as he heard Quatre and Wufei yelling at him to come down stairs, he turned his head to the clock and yelled back, "YOU WEIRDOS, IT'S ONLY 6:35! IM GOING BACK TO SLEEP WAKE ME UP IN ANOTHER 2 HOURS!"

  
  


Downstairs Heero rolled his eyes and went back to his paper, Trowa just went back to staring at Wufei as he stared at his breakfast that he couldn't eat. 

Trowa looked back to Quatre, " You better go get Duo before Wufei goes all weird again."

Quatre sighed, " You're right. I'll be back in a sec." 

Quatre quickly ran up the stairs and into Duo's room to find the self proclaimed 'God of Death' with his head covered by a pillow. Quatre shook his head and went over to the boy and grabbed the pillow, " Come on Duo we have another mission and have to get going."

  
  


Duo's head perked up at the sound of another mission, "Where to?" 

Quatre rolled his eyes dropping the pillow, " Some base close by, it's suppose to be a get in get out mission we should be back in a couple of hours."

Duo smiled a devilish grin and jumped out of bed, " Cya downstairs Q-man."

And he flew down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Quatre just followed and walked into the kitchen and saw Duo wolfing down eggs, bacon, sausage, and his favorite, pancakes. 

Quatre smiled and sat down and started eating as the others started their meals silently.

The only noise that could be heard was Duo's wide open mouth as he shoved food down his mouth, Wufei was sickened by it and almost threw up but thankfully Duo finished his meal and got up and put the dish in the sink, " So when are we leavin???" 

  
  


"In a sec, when we're all done." Heero answered without another word.

After another few not so silent minutes they all got up and headed out the door.

  
  
  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
  
  
  


It took about 20 minutes to get there and as she brought her motorcycle along the treeline of the property she saw the pilots run from the safe house and into a hangar that was next to the house. 

'Great,' she thought to herself, ' They must have a mission. This will make this mission so much easier.'

She smiled as she hid her motorcycle between two bushes and crouched down and waited. A few minutes later she saw the five Gundams fly out of the hangar and head the other way. 

  
  


After she made sure they were gone, Sakura raced over the the safe house to start her handy work.

"I just hope this doesn't take to long."

  
  


end of 1st chapter 

  
  


like it? love it? hate it? R&R think i should continue? If so tell me. 


	2. The Not So Successful Mission

Disclaimer: i don't own ne of the G-boys or nething else having to do wit Gundam wing so plz don't sue me cuz im poor. I only own Sakura. Newayz... enjoy the fic...

  
  


Written in the Stars

The Not So Successful Mission

Chapter 2

by: PrincessMaxwell

  
  
  
  


The Not So Successful Mission:

  
  


Sakura ran up to the back door, took out her trusty lock pick and let herself in. 

She looked around the living room and explored a bit, going into the kitchen, seeing how messy the G-boys were, and went upstairs, careful not to leave any sign that she had been there. After reaching the top of the stairs she went down one hall and looked into each room looking desperately to find a computer so she could download the Gundam files. 

  
  


Finally after searching through wut it seemed like hundreds of rooms she found a nice and tidy bedroom wit a bed and a small table, and on this small table sat a laptop 

  
  


"This is too easy," Sakura said as she sat down in front of the tiny computer. 

She lifted the top of the laptop and turned the machine one, after a few seconds it hummed to life and she smiled thinking that she'd be out of there in 20 minutes.

  
  


After a few hours, Sakura groaned and banged her head against the wall, "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. I know my skills are a little rusty but at this rate it's going to take another hour or so." 

  
  


Sakura took a deep breath and the morning sunlight reflected off her dark brown hair and shined with a red tint she quickly pulled her hair out of her face and into a ponytail and braided it so she could get back to work. After about 20 more minutes of hacking into the "Great" Heero Yuy's laptop she finally got to the Gundam files. Sakura smiled an evil grin as she pulled a disc out from her jacket pocket, slid it into the disc drive on the side of the laptop and click copy and paste onto the disc. After the whole process was done which took about 30 minuted considering that there were so many files, she took out the disc and slid it into her coat pocket. Then she set to work to erase any clue that she was there. 

Just as she was done and she got out of the chair, Sakura heard a few mobile suits a few miles away and cursed to herself for being so slow, "Shit. They shouldn't be home now. This is not good."

  
  


She quickly got out of the chair and headed downstairs hoping that they wouldn't see her.

  
  
  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

  
  


The G-boys coming home from a successful mission...

As the G-boys flew their Gundams back to their safe house Trowa turned on his heat sensors to make sure that there was no one on foot trying follow them (i don't know wut im talking about but just try to stay with me) and something showed up one the sensor.

" Uh, Guys?"

Quatre spoke up, "Wut's wrong, Trowa?"

Trowa replied, "Guys turn on your heat sensors and check the house i think i see something."

"Wut do u see?" The pilot of Deathsythe asked.

"Well look and see for yourself."

And sure enough when they turned on the sensor they all saw the same figure running in their house trying to go out the back door. 

Heero narrowed his eyes, "We must stop him. Trowa and Quatre i want you to take Heavyarms and Sandrock and surround the house just in case they try to get out another way and me and Duo and Wufei will land and try and catch them on foot, ok?"

  
  


They all replied in unison, " Yes."

"Alright then, let's go."

And Heero, Duo, and Wufei landed and jumped out of their Gundams and went in pursuit while Trowa and Quatre stayed in the air and told the others where the figure was headed. 

After about 30 seconds the figure came into sight and was headed toward the tree line. The 3 on foot picked up their speed and saw the figure pull out a motorcycle out from behind the bushes and Wufei pulled out his gun and shot at the figure 3 times and when the person got on their motorcycle and was about ready to drive off Sandrock flew in it's path and Heero pulled out his gun and shot and the figure took a wild turn and crashed and we lying on the ground when Heero, Duo, and Wufei ran up along side the person. 

"Nice shot, Heero." Wufei said bending down and rolling over the person on the ground.

"Ahhh!!" he jumped back in surprise, "It's a woman!"

Duo snickered, "Nice observation there, Wu."

Wufei growled at the nickname he despised most.

Heero bent down to survey the damage, "I hit her on the right side, doesn't look to bad but we need to stop the bleeding, so lets get her inside."

Duo raised an eyebrow, "Why do we need to do that?"

"If we get her inside and fix her up so that she can tell us information we'll find out why she was here and who she's working for."

Heero scooped the girl in his arms and stood up and was walking towards the house.

"Oh!" Duo exclaimed following Heero and Wufei, "That sounds like a good plan to me."

Wufei rolled his eyes as they walked inside the house and saw Quatre and Trowa run inside.

Quatre spoke first, "Did u get him?"

"We caught a her," Heero answered laying the girl on the couch.

"Ohhhh..." Trowa and Quatre said at the same time.

Quatre spoke again, "How bad did u hurt her?"

"It's not that bad we just need to clean the wound and stop the bleeding. Trowa get me medic kit?" he ordered lifting up the girl's shirt just slightly so he could see the wound clearly.

Trowa ran up the stairs and came back down with some towels and the kit and handed them to Heero.

After a few minutes Heero was able to get he bullet out and dress the wound and now all they could do was wait and see if the mystery girl would wake up.

They all sat down and waited while Duo searched her coat to find nething of use that would help them figure out who she was. All he could find was a hair clip, a bobby pin, a piece of gum, and..., "Ahhh... i think this is wut she came for," he said pulling out the disc.

Heero nodded in acknowledgment and took the disc and went upstairs.

After a few minutes he came back down, "She came to steal information on our Gundams," he said tossing the disc back to Duo, who then shattered it to pieces.

"Oh... no wonder... too bad... she ain't going to get it now, we'll make sure of that."

Quatre walked in from the kitchen and sat down in a chair next to the couch, "So how long to you think it'll take for her to wake up, Duo?"

Duo didn't hear Quatre's question cuz he was too deep in thought while watching the shallow breaths of the girl who was out to get them.

"Duo?!"

Duo snapped back to attention at the yell of his name, "Huh?"

Quatre sighed, "How long do u think it'll take for her to wake up?"

Duo took a moment to think and finally answered, "It's hard to tell."

"Oh. Well lunch is on the table if neone wants it."

They all got up and went into the kitchen to eat and later they came back out and she still hadn't woken up so they just assumed that when they went to bed they would have someone stand guard just in case she woke up. So later they all went to bed and made Wufei stay there and watch her that night. Since he couldn't sleep he decided to do his martial arts while he waited.

  
  
  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ *

  
  


end of 2nd chapter

  
  


like it? love it? think i should stop or continue? Plz R&R everything is welcome even constructive criticism. So tell me wut u think. Have an idea? Tell me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
